So This is Love?
by CanadianGoddess
Summary: Speff & Steph are 2 best friends from Canada, what happens when they go to England? gaspe... New characters introduced, pairing basically the same as books... Might get lemony, haven't decided...
1. Prologue

A/N - This is my first fic, so please, reviews and honest opinions are most welcome!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie (Speff) & Stephanie have been friends since the beginning. Ever since they knew they were different…

They lived in a rather small city. No other wizards for kilometers. They're parents didn't know exactly how special they were. But when they were together they knew that they would be friends till the end.

Because of the low wizarding population in Canada, there was only one school, high in the Rocky Mountains. Sure, it wasn't the best know school, but it gave the Wizarding world many powerful auroror's. It was a very clean school too. And even if you didn't like some of your classmates, you always found some common ground.

The school was called The Canadian School Of Sorcery. Our 2 girls are the daughters of 2 of the most powerful auroror's that Canada had to offer. Their fathers, best friends since birth, brought down many Death-eaters in their prime. In fact, they brought down the largest Death-eater group in Quebec. Their mothers, also best friends since their first year at CSS were tied for the best of their graduate class. It was almost fate that their children would also be best friends.

Unlike Hogwarts, CSS started the kids at a younger age. Different sections were designated for the age groups. What Muggles would consider Elementary School & High School. The Elementary Section was on the second highest peak. The view is breathtaking. The children would play in the clouds at recess. You could hear they're joyful laughter if you listened closely enough. But, of course, Muggles never did.

The High School grounds, however, were spectacular! The Building was surrounded by a sea of clouds as far as the eye could see. But With the students always practicing their magic, the clouds took in colours. And the shapes! That's how the clouds get their shapes you know. It's the Wizards practicing. And the sky was never empty. There were always students racing, visitors and new students coming to tour the school. And the Quidditch! There was always at least one game going. (Canadian Quidditch is some of the best in the world, because all the students are masters of the broom by their 5th year.)

Now, Steph and Speff are going into their 10th year at CSS. Speff's brother Dante, is going to England to work in the Ministry of Magic, Under Mr. Weasley. And this is where our story begins…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Well,I know it's short, but it's the prologue, what do you expect?


	2. The Arrival

A/N - Ok, first chapter and again, honest opinions are welcome

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! Steph's gonna be here any minute!"

"I know sweetie! Are you packed yet? You know that if you forget something, I'm not bringing it to you!"

"Ya Mom, I know! And yes, I'm packed and… She's here!" Speff exclaimed as the dark green Lumina pulled up in the apartment parking lot. Out of the passengers side a 5' blonde teenager exited. The trunk popped open as she ran to it and pulled out two huge suitcases and a small carry on. She looked up at the window where her best friend was standing. The tall, brunette, brown eyed girl who she'd known her whole life. Her head disappeared from view & seconds later was visible running down the steps toward where she was standing. They both enveloped into a tight hug.

"I can't believe the Weasley's are letting us stay with them in England for a month! This'll be awesome!"

I know! We're so lucky that he got that job! And that they have lots of room for us to stay. And guess what! They have kids our age! So we'll have people to hang out with when Dante's at work!"

"Sweet! I just have to get my stuff and we can go! Oh… and say goodbye." She added as she looked at her mom who in the car. She ran over to the drivers side window and kissed her mom's tear streaked cheek.

"Do you have to go? What can you do in London that you can't do here?"

"Be in London mom! I'll miss you but I'm not letting this opportunity pass me by. I'll write you as soon as I get there." She finished and kissed her mother again.

"OK, but be good and don't be a bother on the Weasley's! And _try_ to stay out of trouble."

Stephanie gave a mock hurt look. "Trouble? Me? Spare the thought." And with those words, the car drove away.

"Well, I guess we should get going… to the closet then?" Speff said cheerfully.

"Can't wait!"

Dante had bewitched his closet to be a one-way portal to the Weasley's shed. Mr. Weasley was going to activate his side at exactly 12:00 pm, and it was 11:55.

The girls ran up the stairs carrying Steph's suitcases. "My God woman! Why do you need all these for a month of vacation?"

"Mom packed practically me whole closet when I wasn't looking."

Speff sighed as Dante opened the front door. "The portals about to open. Hurry up and get to my room!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Minor cliffy, not much of one though... It will get better,I promise


	3. Meeting the Weasley's

The 3 of them stood in Dante's room as they heard the clock chime 12 noon. A light crept from the crack under the closet door.

"Well girls," Dante said. "Welcome to the Burrow." He opened the closet door & the room was flooded with a reddish light that came with the evening. In the yard stood 5 figures, the one farthest to the left took Dante's hand in a firm handshake.

"Welcome to our home! You must be Dante. I'm Arthur Weasley, This is my wife Molly, and 3 of our sons, Fred, George, and Ron." He pointed to each in turn. Dante shook each of the boy's hands, and when he came to Molly, she quickly took him into a hug. That's when she noticed the girls standing intimidated in front of the shed door.

"Oh, aren't they pretty!" Molly exclaimed. "And what are your names my dears?"

They looked at each other & Speff replied, "Stephanie," she held out her hand, which Molly ignored and gave her a hug like she did Dante. "And that's Stephanie… Ya, we have the same name."

Molly giggled. "Isn't that cute!" The girls giggled a little to so she wouldn't look stupid, seeing as they had gotten that buy every adult they ever told their names to together. It had gotten rather old over the years. They shook the boys hands after they got their turn at the spine cracking hug from Molly. They were about to grab their bags (Steph went through the bags in the few minutes they had before the portal opened & downsized to 1 suitcase and the carry on) when Molly stopped them. "Don't be silly girls! Fred and George can take your things to your room. Ron," She said looking at him. "Be a dear and & show the girls around." Turning back to the girls (Mr. Weasley had already been torn away by Dante who wanted to discuss work) she continued. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour. I want you to feel at home while you're here, so please, if there's anything you need, feel free to ask." And with that she headed back to the house, Fred and George fallowing close behind carrying the girls bags, leaving the 3 of them standing there.

Well… er…uh…" Ron began, but soon trailed off & became transfixed with his shoes.

"So, Ron, do you play Quidditch?" Speff asked trying to generate small talk.

Ron's face lit up. "Ya! I'm the keeper for my house team!"

I'm a keeper too! Steph here," she pointed her thumb at her best friend. "She's a natural born seeker!"

"My best friend Harry's a seeker too! Best that ever played the game!"

"I'm sure Steph would give him a run for his money." She boasted all seriously. Seconds later all 3 cracked up and were leaning of each other for support. When they finally calmed down they started to talk about their favorite teams, and eventually got into broom riding skills.

"We've been flying since we were old enough to hold a broom!" Steph said.

Ron looked at the 2 of them in shocked disbelief. "But… How?" They were about to explain about the Canadian Wizarding schooling system when Fred came running toward them.

"OI! You 3! Dinner's ready!"

"Great! You can meet Harry! He should be here any seco… There!" Ron shouted pointing to a black figure in the orangey-reddish sky. A few minutes later that "dot" touched the ground and came running toward Ron.

"OI! Ron!" He slowed & and a puzzled look on his face. '_Wow'_ he thought. '_The Blonde girl's gorgeous! They brunette's not bad either! I'd love to-' _

Ron's voice cut into his thoughts. "Harry! Earth to Harry! Come back!" He snapped back to reality and shook his head to clear it.

"Sorry Ron. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that Speff & I are both keepers! Can you believe it! We have so much in common too! We both love chocolate frogs and hate potions class and…"

Ron's voice disappeared from Harry's ears. He went up to Steph looked into her eyes and said, "Hi, I'm Harry."

She into his eyes and replied, "I'm Stephanie, but you can call me Steph." She gave him an innocent, yet intriguing smile.

Harry was hypnotized by this smile. And the only thing running through his head was _'She talked to me like she doesn't know I'm 'The Boy Who Lived…'' _

Together all 4 of them walked up toward the house for dinner, each wondering what exactly it was they were going to have.


	4. Dinner, Historys and a Date

A/N – I forgot this before - **DISCLAIMER! I own NONE of the HARRY POTTER characters, only the ones that I made up!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they came in the dining room door, the smell of food fills their noses. Everyone's mouths began to water. They all took their seats around the table. That's when the questions flooded.

"So girls, what school do you go to back home?"

The question caught Steph mid-bite into her chicken, so Speff answered for them. "The Canadian School of Sorcery. It's a great school. We have all sorts of students there. Witches & wizards, all sorts of mixed breeds between Nymphs, and Sprites… one of our teachers is a Sphyncs… So we have no shortage of cultures."

Steph cut in, "I mean sure, people can get mean sometimes, especially to the people who are seriously different, but no one ever tolerates it. If the person won't stand up for themselves, the other students will." She flashed a smile to her friends across the table. "It's really rather cool." As Speff looked into her friends eyes, she knew exactly what she meant.

Ron interrupted the "moment" by asking, "What were you telling me about earlier? The flying bit?"

"Oh right!" Speff said, snapping back. "Our school is in the Rocky Mountains, so the only way to get there is to fly, and when classes are over, you have to fly to the dorms. So we learn to fly early on in our schooling. The whole thing, form, etiquette, all of it. By our 3rd year we're masters of the art flying. That's what our school is second most proud of. Our first is our Defense Against The Dark Arts program. 70 of the graduating students become auroror's; 15 enter Quidditch or flight oriented occupations. The rest become a mix of the "other" category, basically becoming whatever else the magical community has to offer." Fred and George, along with everyone else at the table, with the exception of Dante who had lived that his whole life, listened intently, fully fascinated by the way CSS was run and the activities that went on there.

After dinner, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Speff and Steph went out into the backyard. The stars were out and the moon was full. All of them were quiet, afraid to break the silence, thinking the scenery would shatter with it. That is, until Speff and Steph burst into howling laughter.

"This is EXACTLY like Illusions Class! OH MY GOD!" Speff managed to get out.

"That such was such a knob!" Steph managed to put on a serious face and mimic "I'm feeling REALLY WITCHIE!"

The boys just stared at the 2 girls, who were now rolling on the ground in hysterics.

"Umm… anyway…" said Ron, searching for a new topic.

"So, how long will you 2 be here?" asked Harry.

Still on the ground, but now on their stomachs, they looked at each other. "About 2 months or so, then we'll go home and get ready for school I guess…" Speff trailed off…

They were all quiet for a long time. Then Fred & George looked at their watches. "Well, best be off then. We have to open the shop tomorrow. Why don't you bring ther girls by Ron?"

"Bring us where?" Steph asked.

"Fred and George's shop, in Diagon Alley. It's really cool."

"Bring money! You never know what you might find you like." said George.

"Sure thing! I've got a few sickles with me." Steph said as she winked at Speff, who giggled and winked back.

"I think it's time we get to bed too" Ron said. "If we're going to Diagon Alley, then I want to be awake in time to beat the crowds."

They all agreed it was probably best. Ron & George walked back, wanting to get something to eat before bed. Speff walked back with Fred, talking about what they had at their shop. Speff loves practical jokes, and Steph and Harry walked together. They were silent most of the way, but when they were within 10 feet of the kitchen door, Harry grabbed her hand and stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Steph asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Nothing, just… I want to tell you something… erm… that is… uh… that's, I know we just met an' all, and I know you don't know me all that well, but I was er… wondering if maybe you would consider… uh.. would you do me the… would you like to…"

"Harry, you're rambling." She said sweetly.

"Oh, right, well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me sometime." He said in one breath, then gulped when he finished and let out a sigh of relief.

"Like a date?" She asked bluntly

"Not like a date, a date." He said nervously.

"Sure. I don't see why not." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "See you in the morning Harry." And she ran into the house & disappeared to the guest room where Speff was.

Harry had the goofiest grin on his face. He stood in that exact same position for a few minutes before coming down from Cloud 9. Then he ran to his room, eagerly awaiting the coming of tomorrow

**Meanwhile!**

Speff was already showered and in her pajamas when Steph walked in the room. She turned with a start.

"Relax Pope, it's only me. Are those new?"

"Ya! Aren't they awesome!" They were talking about her pj's. She had on a new black SUM 41 t-shirt and black pajama pants. (She looked HOT I might add! Hehe)

"Very!" she replied. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna take a shower." And she walked to an empty corner of the room, pulled out her wand and a small box from her suitcase. She smirked at Speff and practically sang, "Gotta love magical technology!" She taped the box and mumbled a few words, placed it on the floor and stood back. There was a flash of light and a door appeared on the wall. "Et viola! Our own privet bathroom!" They giggled as Steph opened the door. Inside was a huge room, a Jacuzzi tub & 2 huge showers in opposite ends of the room, there were also drawers where they could keep their things for the bathroom, and a counter with a huge mirror. Along with basic bathroom necessities (ie: Stalled toilets!)

"Be out in a few!" she said grabbing her pj's and carry on.

Speff stood at her bed and was unpacking her things. On the bedside table she put her book that she was currently reading, a notepad and a pen (a birthday present form her mom that never ran out of ink and changed colour depending on what she wants at the moment). Inside the drawer she put countess notebooks, both used and untouched where she kept all the spells she wrote and the stories she wrote, along with all the other books she had brought along to read, her satchel full of coins, or her holiday "spending money" as her mother put it. As she was closing the drawer there was a knock at the door and Mrs. Weasley poked her head in the door.

"I just wanted to say goodnight dears. Best not stay up too much longer though. Fred and George told me you were going to visit the shop tomorrow. We'll all go, and then you can meet Ginny, our daughter. We can have lunch together and make a whole day of it!" she gasped and ran off to tell Arthur the plan. Speff finished unpacking all her things just as Steph came out of the bathroom. She looked like she had just showered with her flushed, rosy skin tone, but her hair was completely dry and straightened.

"Your hair…?" Speff asked confused.

"The towels in there are awesome! They get you hair dry in like seconds! And I swear to god, they have a spell on the side of the mirror that does whatever you want your hair to do! It's the end of the bad hair day! Oh how it plagues the mortals!" she said with a joking tone. She sighed when she'd finished laughing and said, "God I love my mommy…" and collapsed on her bed. "I'll unpack in the morning" she said as she put her wand on the bed side table. She dug her face into her pillow and set the 'alarm' to wake her up at 7 am.

Speff got into her bed too. Just before falling asleep she said, "Wake me when you get up ok?" She was met with a groan in response and both were fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – So yea... I know it took like forever to update…but I have like 16 chapters WRITTEN, it's merely a matter of having the attention span to type them


End file.
